themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Keroro (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Sergeant Keroro is the star and namesake of Sgt Frog Abridged and the Keroro Platoon. While he is supposed to be leading the invasion of Earth, he has made no decent effort to do so. He's the biggest jerk of the cast, and is of a dubious morality. Bio Keroro is in-charge of leading his platoon's invasion of Earth, but he tends to be very lazy. The rare cases where he has an invasion plan, it tends to be stupid at best (radio show, interviews, socks with sandpaper at the tip). He has shown he can be dedicated to his job, be it rallying everyone to develop an invasion plan or complete a cartoon to earn back lost money, but his extreme laziness simply gets in the way of accomplishing anything. In fact, Episode 5 revealed that Keroro might actually be afraid of being useful whatsoever. This, combined with him being generally insulting and snarky with his colleagues, made accomplishing his mission an unlikely event. However, the unintended result of Garuru time-freezing Earth meant that Keroro did exactly this. Keroro's biggest recurring problem, and the source of his many other problems, is that he is a complete asshole. He and his platoon were dropped on Earth because of it, and his relationship with most of them is constantly getting worse. He doesn't finally realize this and attempt to rectify it until the end of Season 2, though even after he is still internally an asshole. It does however manifest in different, less vitriolic ways. Keroro is in a romantic relationship with Private Tamama, often calling Tamama "Hun". Despite this, he is still of a dubious sexuality; while he outright proclaimed he was gay at first, he made no effort to hide his attraction to Aki on at least two accounts. Also when it was revealed in Episode 10 that Tamama was actually a girl, Keroro seemed to go through "straight panic", the reverse of "gay panic". He gets over this in Episode 11 and decides he's comfortable being bisexual while at the same time seen openly cheating on Tamama. It is hinted at various points after that their relationship is strained, and Season 3 sees it slowly recovering. Not much is known of Keroro's background and upbringing. It is known that he is the Keronian equivalent of a Hispanic, often breaking into strings of Spanish dialogue and even Hispanic stereotypes. Episodes 4 and 7 showed Keroro as a child growing up with Giroro and Zeroro, where he didn't act much different from his adult self; he may have been of an even looser morality, often playing games with the two like "Zeroro Dies". Unlike the Keroro Gunsou Keroro, who was inspired by his father to enter the military, SFA Keroro decided to become a soldier following an unexplained incident involving a toilet balloon. Episode 18 revealed through several hints that Keroro was Dororo's little brother, who Dororo sold for cash (which in turn is hinted at being the money their father Viper used for his bail in Episode 7's flashback). While Dororo is aware of this, Keroro seems to be unable to put the pieces together and conclude that it was Dororo's family he was sold from. Dororo eventually tells him the truth in the Ask GiroDoro audio blog. Keroro treats Dororo much more kindly thereafter and is openly proud of having Dororo as his brother. Keroro at two points shows a desire to be a father, first by adopting a Kiruru and naming it Kilili, and second when his and Tamama's child, Kemama, is born. His awful nature and dislike of children prevent him from wanting to take care of Kemama for very long, but by the time Kemama transforms and leaves them, he has vowed to be a better father than Viper. In stark contrast to Keroro Gunsou Keroro, SFA Keroro likes Gundams but does not enjoy building them; Gundams are only ever mentioned once before being dropped completely from the series. Keroro was also never forced into being the Hinata family's house maid. He simply decided to clean their house on his own, and he actually enjoys it. Relationships Despite being a huge jerk, Keroro is on friendly terms with most of the characters, though few of them actually respect him. He grew up with Giroro and Dororo and played with them all the time as kids, usually to Dororo's chagrin. In adulthood he treats the former like a good friend, rarely slinging insults at him and even considering some of his plans. He treats the latter like an emotional chew toy through Seasons 1 and 2 until Ask GiroDoro, openly admitting in Episode 4 that he did not care about Dororo. After he finds out that he's Dororo's brother, he stops harassing Dororo and is openly proud of being his brother. Keroro's disregard for his friends comes to a head in Episode 18, when a brainwashed Keroro reveals resentment towards everyone for a difficult life that wasn't their fault. A heartbroken Fuyuki calls him on it, admitting that he protected Keroro from much of the abuse he deserved from the others purely because Fuyuki cared about Keroro. Keroro seems to respect Fuyuki more afterward. Keroro is in a romantic relationship with Tamama, with Keroro being shown to put up with Tamama's quirks for the sake of their love. However, Episode 9 presented the idea that Keroro may also have a need for dominance: his nickname for Tamama, "Hun", is played as being a symbol of the submissive in their relationship, and Keroro passes the nickname to Mois when Tamama develops a fixation with dominance and begins calling Keroro "Hun". BigTUnit1 has also put forward the theory that Keroro may simply need a "Hun" to look up to him, since he knows that no one else in his platoon respects him. Compounding this instability was Keroro's realization that he is bisexual in Episode 11, after which he begins openly sexualizing several characters and cheating on Tamama with Pururu. By Episode 21 he and Tamama have made up to an extent, though Tamama refuses to help with their newborn child Kemama after carrying him for three years, forcing Keroro to feed him and deal with the downsides of infants. A monologue in Episode 5 revealed that Keroro cares about Fuyuki and Mois, not wanting to let them down should he do anything. Keroro has sit and talked with Fuyuki on occasion, and even joked with Fuyuki in Episode 8. His relationship with Mois is closer to familial, though he did deceive (and possibly endanger) her several times when she was growing up in order to endear himself to her, taking her to a junkyard pretending it was a dollar store, setting a forest on fire that he was calling a post-office, crashing through a roof while taking her to school, and celebrating her birthday by playing in traffic. The Episode 5 monologue did reveal that he does not care about Natsumi and may have a vitriolic attitude towards her, though he can easily have a conversation with her and has even asked her for help. His only known relationship with Aki is of a lustful nature, and he may have a similar relationship with Pururu, though the latter shares Keroro's sexual drive. He does not usually acknowledge Kululu or any of his antics, but he may simply not care what Kululu does. He has not personally interacted with Momoka, but as of Episode 12 he does think of Momoka when asked if he knows anyone who gets ignored a lot. Episode 1 and Episode 10 revealed that Keroro is not respected, or even liked, by his superiors in the Keron Army. By Episode 15, neither do his platoon; much of Giroro and Dororo's discussion about Keroro in their audio blog is about how much they hate him. Keroro in-turn entered the blog to attempt to fix his relationship with them, having had a change of heart at the end of Season 2. When he finally learns that he and Dororo are brothers, the two reconcile their bad blood. Notable Quotes "I'm gay. The end." - Episode 2 Keroro: "Where are you?" Tamama: "I'm locked inside a car." Keroro: "Don't worry, I'll come over and- what?" Tamama: "I'm locked inside a car!" Keroro: "...Hun?" Tamama: "Yeah?" Keroro: "Think about what you said for a moment." Tamama: "I said I'm locked inside a- OH! I see what's wrong!" Keroro: "Good!" Tamama: *Clunk* "Okay, now I'm locked. Come get me, Sarge!" *Click* Keroro: "*Sigh* ...He's worth it...He's worth it..." - Episode 5 Trivia *Yoshi claims to have not intended to be Keroro when he first began planning for SFA, partially due to him not even having a microphone until December 2009, though Thorn remembers Yoshi wanting Keroro since the first time they talked. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters